


Other People's Property

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Property Brothers - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan reconsiders the rights of ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other People's Property

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and does not claim to represent the true nature of the relationship between Jonathan and Drew Scott (The Property Brothers).

Jonathan Scott didn’t consider himself to be the jealous type; especially when it came to his twin brother Drew. He prided himself on being practical when it came to their relationship. He was well aware that it was unconventional and taboo. That’s why he avoided getting entangled in sappy moments with Drew. Drew on the other hand seemed to want more. Jonathan avoided this by never staying over and limiting phone calls to talk about work. He’d relocated only part-time to Las Vegas to make it convenient to spend time with his brother despite Drew’s insistence that they move in together. Instead, Jonathan kept his own apartment nearby.

  
Keeping distance between them was key, in Jonathan’s eye, to keeping their relationship from getting messier than it already was. Dating was important too. Jonathan dated a lot. Male or female, it didn’t matter, as long as it wasn’t Drew. Drew was for the bedroom only. He refused to take him to dinner, or go the movies, or do things couples do. Jonathan kept his guard up and in doing so slowly pushed his brother away.

  
When the news got back to him in Vancouver that his younger twin was dating, he couldn’t have been more pleased. It was better this way, he insisted silently, but an even quieter voice, the one head fought so hard to ignore questioned. Is it?

  
Drew had come to Vancouver for a home improvement convention. There he’d met another real Estate celebrity by the name of Scott McGillivray. The host of Income Property and Jonathan’s brother had hit it off. Since then, Jonathan had noticed a decrease in the number of phone calls he received from Drew and more and more frequently, Drew was unavailable when he showed up in Las Vegas.  
Now sitting alone in Las Vegas bachelor pad, Jonathan fixed himself a drink and tried to wash down the jealousy that was bubbling up inside of him. “This is what you wanted,” he said out loud, pacing to the kitchen to fetch some ice for his drink. He was getting to close. It had to stop.

  
Jonathan plopped a few pieces of ice in his glass and swirled the glass a few times before downing the liquor in two gulps. He poured another and left off the ice before plopping down on the sofa and for the remote. He grimaced when he saw the bane of his existence face smiling cheerily from the tube as he offered up options for a rental renovation.

  
“He’s not that cute,” Jonathan grumbled over his drink, refusing to admit that he too found the man attractive. He’s short too Jonathan smirked, even though the man was at least six feet tall. His phone rang and prevented him from tearing apart his brother’s new love interest any further. Realizing it was his brother on the line, he barked out a very unwelcoming, “ what is it?”  
When he heard a voice similar to his own answer good morning to you too he quickly apologized and greeted his brother with a friendlier hello. Scott McGillivray seemed to be smirking knowingly at him from the flat screen.

  
“Shut up,” Jonathan growled at the tv before shutting it off.

  
“What?” Drew questioned.

  
“Sorry, not you. I was talking to…never mind. What’s up?”

  
“Are you busy?”

  
“No, no I’m not. I’m never too busy for you,” he crooned.

  
Jonathan groaned internally. He typically avoided getting to schmaltzy with his brother over the phone. The pause before Drew spoke again told Jonathan that his brother was not accustomed to such niceties from his as well.

  
“I was wondering if I could catch up with you sometime this week. Where are you going to be?

  
“Um…actually I’m in town. I just got here this morning,” he lied.

  
“You’re here in Vegas?”

  
“Um…yeah. I had this thing I had to do and… Jonathan let the sentence die. He’d been planning to stalk his twin to see if he was being ignored because of Scott Prince Fucking Charming.

  
“Great, Drew answered. “Can I come over after lunch?”

  
“How about we meet for lunch and then come back to my place?”

  
Jonathan knew the silence from his brother had to do with the fact that they never went out casually together. It was another of Jonathan’s own rules for fucking your brother; no dates.

  
“Sure you don’t want me to bring something over?”

  
Jonathan could hear the disbelief in his twin’s voice.

  
“No,” Jonathan began, emphasizing every word to make sure his meaning was crystal clear. “ I want to go someplace nice and have lunch with you.”

  
“Oh…sure...great.”

  
Jonathan could tell his brother was flustered by this sudden turn of events. He imagined he was checking his phone to see if he’d dialed the wrong number. They made arraignments to meet and hung up.

  
“Take that,” Jonathan griped at the TV, even though his nemesis was no longer on it.

  
Jonathan went to his bedroom and rummaged through his closet. Most of the clothes he kept in Las Vegas apartment were purchased for him by Drew. Drew had impeccable style and he knew anything he wore to lunch, Drew would approve of. Jonathan chided himself for wanting to please Drew so bad suddenly. He glanced over at his nightstand and saw a picture of the Income Property host staring back at him from the latest issue of Hgtv’s magazine.

  
“This is your fault,” he snarled at the face smiling up at him.

  
Jonathan subconsciously attempted to rearrange his hair to match Mr. Mcgillivray’s. He sighed at the light blond streaks and decided he’d go darker next time he got his hair done. He showered, dressed and gave his place a once over before deciding it looked decent enough to bring his brother back to. He sprinted to the kitchen, washed out his glass to hide the fact he’d been drinking alone so early in the morning. Popping a few breath mints in his mouth, he ran his fingers through his hair, before grabbing his cell phone and car keys and heading out the door. He felt nervous, like he was going on a first date. Technically he was. He’d never dated Drew before.

  
“Fuck you Scott McGillivray,” he growled. “I’ll move in with Drew permanently if I have too. You won’t get your paws on my Drew."

  
No, Jonathan Silver Scott was not a jealous man.


End file.
